New Blood
by Andromina
Summary: What happens when there's a slight change in history? Harry, Ron and Hermione in Slytherin? All told from a new girls perpesective.


All I could have ever wanted was standing in front of me. He was handsome, rich, kind, sweet and totally in love with me. God, how I can't stand the man. Don't get me wrong there's an awful lot to love about him, but I just could not love him the way everyone expected me to. You see I am what you call a mixed blood, not quite pure anything, my mother is a faerie and my father is a seer, although he often wishes that he was a squib or even worse a muggle. But this is a secret, every one at school thinks that I am a muggle born witch and am lower than the dirt beneath the castle.  
He is a PURE blood in the strongest sense, heck he even has the blood of Salazar Slytherin running through his veins, through a strange twist of fate. We met on that fateful Sunday, September 1st 1991. He was already eleven and I was only ten, but through a strange allowance I was allowed to start at Hogwarts early. The thing of it was that I was American, just about everyone else was British, Scottish or Irish. I guess I just got lucky. My mother had helped me purchase all of my school supplies in a short trip to Diagon Alley the day before, so I had all my supplies, my wand, cauldron, scrolls of parchment and my cat. I hadn't wanted an owl, although there was this one that now that I know more that I should have gotten, but she shows up later. Anyway, since everyone brags about their wand, I'll go ahead and describe mine. It's a seven inch silver ash with a dragon's heartstring acting as the core, as Mr. Ollivander's said, "Good for transfiguration and divination." Hrrumph. yeah right good for nothing, all that damn wand did was get me in to loads of bloody trouble.  
Mother had escorted me through the portal to Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express. I was never so scared up to that point in my life. There were so many kids, and all of them were a lot taller than I was. I boarded the train and found a quiet and more importantly EMPTY compartment near the end. Shortly after I had settled in, HE walked in and asked if he could sit down. I shrugged, I didn't really care, besides I knew that boys were just a real bother.  
"I'm Harry."  
"Mina."  
"Not much of a talker are you?"  
"Nope. Talking is over rated."  
So we sat in silence, and then this tall red headed boy poked his head in and asked if he could join us.  
"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."  
"Harry, Harry Potter."  
They both looked at me expectantly.  
"Andromina Laurance. Most people call me Mina. Oh and this is Pygmalion or Pie." I pointed out the small ball of fur lying on my lap.  
"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron had finally gotten the name through his brain; I mean the two of us were the same compartment as the Boy Who Lived. What a great honor.note the sarcasm running through my head at this point. Only thing of it was that Harry, actually knew all about his past and I was the only one to see right through his lies.  
Just then the guy that caused most of the trouble I would later get into waltzed in followed by two stupid ass minions. Draco Malfoy, dragon of bad faith, how fitting.  
"Is it true, what their saying on the train, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts?" Draco drawled, while his two thugs stupidly grinned. Draco looked around at the three of us, stopping when his silver eyes landed on mine.  
Draco was stunned, there was a girl sitting with all the self control of a queen, and looked a great deal like him, well except the hair of course. Her hair was long and straight, muddy blonde in color, ending midway down her back, she had grayish blue eyes that looked up at him with mild interest and when he looked down her legs seemed to go on forever. All in all she was a scraggly little fairy princess, not really a looker but there was a hint of the woman she would become.  
Oh good lord, why is he staring at me?  
Draco snapped back to Harry's face when Harry began to chuckle and said "Yep, I'm sitting right here."  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and these are Crabbe and Goyle" indicating the imbeciles behind him. Ron coughed, as he tried to hide the stupid laugh he had over Draco's name. "Think my name is funny, do you? Well no need to guess yours, red hair, hand-me-down robes, you must be a Weasley. And you scrawny girl, you must be a mud-blood to be hanging out with a Weasel, Potter, you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, I can help you there." And he stuck out his hand to Harry.  
I looked at Harry and knew that despite the lies about his past that he was exactly like his father, and actually like the stupid git that is Ron Weasley. Harry cleared his throat and went to speak.  
"Certainly he'll find that out, I mean how could he not? Hmm Malfoy? I mean I may not be a "mud-blood" as you so graciously decided that I was, but even I can tell who the better family is in this compartment." And I smirked at Draco, as he tried to figure out who I meant. Then grinned as I slowly got up and sauntered over to him. "And it's." I paused and I got really close to him, sighed "not yours." I smiled and walked back over to my seat and sat down with Pie again.  
The look of dumb amazement passed over Draco's face as he realized that he knew me, he grinned and said "Of course it's not mine, what ever was I thinking, the Malfoy's isn't the better one on THIS train, it's yours Laurance."  
Harry and Ron both frowned as the conversation ran over their heads. Draco looked over his shoulder at C&G and motioned them to leave. As they left another girl walked in and asked, "Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville has lost one."  
Draco and I exchanged a grimace, toads were so boring. Harry and Ron just gaped at the girl, as she was scrawny with very bushy hair and buck teeth. She looked around and caught sight of Harry's scar that he never hid if he could avoid it. "Oh your Harry Potter, I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"  
"Ron Weasley." Ron bit out around a pumpkin pastie that he had just stuffed in his mouth.  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco sneered at her obvious muggle roots.  
"Mina Laurance." I looked her over and decided that she would probably be the bane of my existence if we were in the same house.  
"Pleasure." She said shortly with extreme displeasure.  
  
She left shortly after that, leaving two annoyed people and two confused guys, who immediately asked what Draco and I had been talking about before she arrived.  
"None of your business." We both drawled, then picked up my cat and left the compartment.  
  
I'm going to take the liberty of skipping to the sorting because everyone knows what goes on from the time we leave the train and take the thestral, yes I knew all about them, drawn carriages, opps that's later, the boats across the lake and the explanation of the houses. When Professor McGonagall called out my name, I walked up the stairs and sat down on the stool. I didn't really know what house I wanted to be in.my mother and father hadn't gone to Hogwarts, in fact I was the first to receive an invitation to a wizarding school in my entire family. The sorting hat slid over my head and its voice slid into my mind.  
  
"Hmmm, you're a new one, where did you come from? Let's see, where should I place you? You're loyal, brave, cunning and extremely intelligent, so you exhibit all of the houses."  
I yelled in my mind, "NOT HUFFLEPUFF!!!!"  
"Oh no, I couldn't place you there, but what do you think of Ravenclaw?"  
I opened my eyes and looked at the houses table, and shook my head; they didn't look like much fun.  
"No? Alright, Gryffindor perhaps? Or better yet, I think you belong in Slytherin, oh yes, Slytherin makes sense.for a pure blood like you."  
"SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat before I could say anything.  
All of the first years were in shock, because of this little prank Draco and I played on them, we staged an argument over the whole pure vs. mixed blood thing.  
Neville looked at me nervously as I handed him the sorting hat, and went to sit down at my new house table. Finally the sorting was over, and here's the big shocker Harry, Hermione and Ron were all Slytherins as well as the Death Eater crowd. All in all there were ten first-years per house. Five boys and five girls. How very fitting that a muggle born witch was sorted in to the pure blood house. The rest of us girls looked at Hermione and wondered.  
Four years later I would stumble upon her secret, but by that time I would always be her secret keeper, just as she would be mine. 


End file.
